Survivor: Australia
Survivor: Australia is the second season of the CBS reality show Survivor. Season Summary The second season began with the two tribes, Kucha and Ogakor, skydiving into their respective campsites. Right away on Kucha, Gregg took up the leadership role, convincing all of his Kucha tribe-mates to stick together, and only worry about elimination if they had to. On Ogakor, Brian tried to lead, only to be challenged by Lekana, pitting the two against each other. Ogakor lost the first two immunity challenges, where they voted out their two weakest members, Christa and Allison. Gregg and Samantha began a small relationship on Kucha, while Mary realized Brian and Joel were working together. She confronted the two about an alliance, and agreed to join only if LeKana would be with them, as she didn't want to be the third wheel. Brian agreed, seeing as Ogakor lost the next two immunity challenges and had no chance of winning anyway. Michael and Rex were voted out, followed by Mary after LeKana informed Brian and Joel of her proposing a tie to get one of them out (a blatant lie, of course). Brian then proceeded to form a fake alliance with LeKana, making her feel safe before he ruthlessly backstabbed her. Joel and Brian merged with Kucha the following day, becoming the Barramundi tribe. Joel was quickly voted out by the Kucha alliance as a physical threat, leaving Brian virtually powerless. Debbi, however, noticed a clique forming within the Kucha alliana: Gregg, Samantha, Jenna, and Chuck. She immediately went to Ike, Patty, and Johan to propose an alliance of their own, which they accepted. Debbi then approached Brian with the plan, but instead of accepting it, the lone Ogakor member played up his role as the swing vote to fracture the Kucha alliance further. In a vote between Debbi and Chuck, Brian sided with Debbi due to viewing her side as the weakest of the two. Jenna and Samantha followed, until the alliance of five had just one problem: Gregg had yet to lose an immunity challenge! In spite of Brian and Ike's efforts, Gregg won immunity at the final six, putting everything itno a tailspin. When Patty, Ike, and Johan made themselves a known alliance of three, Debbi and Brian formed a genuine partnership. To save himself later on, Gregg went with Brian and Debbi to force a tie between Patty and Brian. After the tie became deadlocked, Johan, Ike, and Debbi were forced to pick rocks, and Ike was eliminated. Patty was dumbfounded, and Johan followed Ike out the door at the final five. At the final four, all eyes were on Gregg, as he had been immune since the start of the game. In the penultimate immunity challenge, an endurance challenge, Patty and Debbi fell quickly, leaving it up to Brian to defeat the challenge master. Overcoming all odds, Brian won immunity, and Gregg was voted out unanimously that night. At the final three, Debbi surprisingly won immunity, and planned on taking Brian to the end. Patty intervened, though, and convinced her to eliminate Brian because of his underdog story. At the Final Tribal Council, Patty botched all of her answers, only winning one jury vote (Ike's), resulting in Debbi winning and being crowned the Sole Survivor. Castaways Category:Survivor Seasons